User blog:Keep it blue/Turn On's and Turn Off's
So comment with your turn on's and turn off's here are some of mine Turn On:Boys that dont cheat Turn Off:Boys thats just ratchet all out they d**k..I hate thatt Turn On:Boys that smooch you but not to much Turn Off:Boys that kisss you everyday..Nigga give my lips a B.R.EA.K Turn On:High rollin Nigga's Turn Off:Broke down Nigga's :/ Turn ON:Boys that got a regular laugh Turn Off:Boys that snort... Turn On:A boy that sags Turn Off:Boys with they pants all the way up to they niples..Nigga pull yo pants down you aint Steve Ercle tf Turn On:Boys with a cute clean face Turn Off:Boys with all that acne in yo face ughhh :/ Turn On:Boys with a RED tongue Turn Off:Boys with a White tongue...If you wanna kiss me you betta clean that mu'fucka b4 it go on my lips Turn On:Boys with J'ssTurn Off:Boys wherein K-Swiss...Shame just Shame Turn On:Boys with they right colored hair Turn Off:Boys that be TRYING to look like Wiz Khalifa Turn On:Light skinned boys with pink lips Turn Off:Black ass boys with pink lips....It look like them africans Turn On:Boys that dont snore Turn Off:Boys snoring in they sleep like they a big ass fat man thats OUTTA breath...If you dont know what im talkin bout watch Next Friday and listen to dayday talkin bout Babay D...!! Turn On:Boys with straight eyes Turn Off:Boys with bags..Nigga get yo rest tf wrong wit you..!! Turn On:Boys with a nice car and thats not tore down Turn Off:Boys with that Sloopy Jalopyyy...If you got that imma point to yo car and say *Thats a embarrassment to all cars it really is*..They oughtta be a shamed of them selves comin out in a sloppy jalopy Turn On:Boys with WHITE teeth Turn Off:Boys with that brown and yellow stuff on yo teeth that be lookin like a fungus ughhh man You really need help if you got that Turn On:Boys that got a body Turn Off:Boys with that bird chest..If you got that Imma pray for you cus its just sad :'( Turn On:Boys with sexy eyes..Like that one I saw at the B-walk Turn Off:Boys with Red eyes...Bitch you not a dragon tf you got red eyes for..!! Turn On:Boys who cook and clean Turn Off:Boys who sit down like a fuckin Potatoe couch..My grandad is a potatoe couch he sits down drink his coffee and read that borin ass newpaper Turn On:Boys with the right sized ass Turn Off:Boys with that big ole ass thats like a fuckin exsercise ball Turn On:A boy calliin you baby and stuff Turn Off:A boy callin you Lil Mama..If you dont know my name then you betta call me Mrs. not no lit mama nigga please Turn On:Boy with swagggggg and the looks Turn Off:Boys with that geeked up swagged..Nigga fix yo swagg hell Turn On:When a boy calls me his baby or give me a nickname Turn Off:When a boy just talkin to much...Stfu man dont you get tired hell Turn On:Watching movies Turn Off:Being bored and playing Dogoply....Please getta life if you play that :/ Turn On:Light Skineed Boys Turn Off:Dark Chocolate Boys :/ Category:Blog posts